vampire academy application
by squigglesss
Summary: come on i know this has been done a thousannnddd timess but tonight its different because i have done it ;  ahaha just try itttt
1. Chapter 1

**heyyyyy this has absolutly nothing to do with the story i am writting at the moment but i have had a think about it and want to make a new story soooooooo if you want to be apart of morganvile vampireessss please apply with this application formmm :)**

**DONT FORGET TO ADD A LOT OF DETAIL AND IF I HAVE CHOSEN YOU I WILL PM YOU TO LET YOU KNOWWW :)**

**Name:**

**Moroi or Dhamphir:**

**Do you want to be a guardian? (Dhamphir):**

**What element do you specialize in (Moroi):**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Room-mate :**

**Personality:**

**Do you have a mentor? (Dhamphir):**

**Who is your mentor? (Dhamphir):**

**Crush(s):**

**Are you royal or Non-royal? (Moroi):**

**Enemies:**

**Friends:**

**The friends you want to be friends with:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend (optional):**

**Moroi you want to guard (Dhamphir):**

**Dhamphir you want to guard you (Moroi):**

**Other ( if you have anything else that i have failed to mention please continue) :**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to add lots of detail so I can write youre character better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyy so this is my attempt at some new commers coming to st vlads WOOOPPPP arnt you all exciteddd HELLL YEAHHH so ummm if its wronggg tell me pleaseee :)

I dont not own any of richelle meadss storys

Chapter 1 Rose (pov)

So i got up this morning and you guessed it got up late for my lovley russian god and his harsh training, oh did i mention im on my 5th alarm clock this weekk _sweettttt_, so i get up quickly get my work out gear on, put my hair in a messy bun and run down stairs to the gym like theres no tomorrow only i get stopped in the hall by the one and only bitch Kirova.

"Hello Miss Hathaway, were do you think your going", i sigh thinking is this bitch stupid or just plain blind.

I put on a smile and say in my most innocent voice "Why what do you mean Headmistress im going to do some workouts with Dim-Gurdian Belikov, Hence the reason im in my work out gear" by the end of my sentence im being sarcastic as usuall. I mean what do you expect i have just work up hoping to see my god and get interupted by her, HER of all people god help me.

She puts on a smile and overlooks my sarcasm. Hmmm i think i wonder what she wants. "So as you know" she starts "we are having some new students -

"YAWN" i reply already getting bored

"Miss Hathaway, you will not speak to me like that i am your Headmistress and should be treated with respect" I just nod hoping she will get it over with "Anyway, as i was saying we are having some new students and i would appreciate it if you could go back to your dorm, get changed and help them around. Princess Vasilla will be helping the Morio and you will be helping with the Dahpmirs. Please be very kind and helpfull and show them around.

I have just heard what she said but at the same time im thinking AWSOMEEEE some new people who will trust me enough and then i can pull pranks on them yeyyyyyy. so i reply with a huge smile "Why obvcourse Headmistress i would love to", she obviously knows me too well and states with a stern face.

"Now Miss Hathaway i do hope you will be nice and not pull pranks on any of the newcomers, we all know what happened last time", i just smile say bye, and go to my room to get changed.

Half way through looking in my wardrobe i get a text from lissa:

_OMG, rose we have new people we can make friends with xx_

_Yeah i know ;) and new people to play pranks on ahah xx_

_Oh rose your just too evill sometimes, you never know some of these people you might like i mean i see one talking to Gurdian Belikov as we speak xx_

_WHAT, why dont you stop her, she might steal my god :'( xx_

_Now come on rose dont be coy, he loves you and he looks like he knows her from some were, oh and because i know your having trouble with finding something to wear theres clothes on your bed -_- hurryyy upp xx_

_OMG lissa your the bestest friend ever see you soon xx_

I put on the clothes which liss left me which includes, black tank top, with dark blue skin tight jeans. Black army boots and i have decided to leave my hair down :) now im going to see weather i have to kill anyone for chatting up my god.

**So guyysss what did you thinkkk hope you likee it and your characters are going to be put in literally in the next chapterr yeyyy :) please reviewwwww xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyyy so this is my attempt at some new commers coming to st vlads WOOOPPPP arnt you all exciteddd HELLL YEAHHH so ummm if its wronggg tell me pleaseee :)

I dont not own any of richelle meadss storys

Chapter 2 Megans (pov)

OMG i dont know what to do, i have just found out my mums shipping me of too a different bording school, i mean sure ive heard a lot of great stuff about it and all but ive also been told its had the most strigori attacks yey. But I suppose ill be alright because they have a lot of gurdians here and they have a high result oh well, we will see how it goes :). So ive just met some girl called Emily Rodriguez she seams really nice actually shes a dahpmir, she has long black hair is really skinny but has muscle and she has blue eyes. I can tell were going to be friends because although im shy i get along with almost everyone.

"Hello my names Vasilla Dragomire, but please call me Lissa", i turn around and see a godess im not joking she is beautiful. she's really skinny quite tall has really green eyes and has hair so long and silky and BLONDE its unbelievable im envious i want it, but i reply,

"Helllo nice to meet you im Megan Belikov, i Just got transfered here and im a bit lost haha, please would you help me."

"obvcourse" she replies "lets just get the rest of the group together, why dont you wait over there with my friend Mason, whos a daphmir", i smile my thanks at her and turn around to were she is pointing, i see a guy standing over there with short cropped bright ginger hair and my heart stops.

I swallow the lump in my throat and tell my self to breath, _oh my god,_ my mind mentally screams at me _he is gorgeous dont just stand there you idiot move, walk, talk and FLIRT._ I start to panic as i think i dont know how to flirt, hes going to think im stupid if i bat my eyelashes. OMG hes walking over here now, what should i do. act normal yeah that would help normal.

I keep repeating this over and over normal. normal. normal, untill he touches me and my tain of thought flys away. He grabs my hand as says in the most hottest voice ever "Hello there, my names mason, im very happy to meet you, and i suppose ill be your guide around here" he says with a laugh, whilst all im thinking is _gosh that laugh, it melts my whole body_, "Get a grip girl"

"Sorry did you say something" Masons replies with a confused look on his face, it was only then i realised i had said it outloud, i began to go in extreme meltdown and i blush furiously.

"Oh umm sorry, i was just, umm talking to myself hmm" i say pretty sure i was bright red right now. he just smiles and reaches up to brush my cheek, im not sure what death is like but im pretty sure i just dies and went to heaven.

Now he looks embarrised and quickly pulls his hand away "Sorry" Cough "I didnt mean to i just thought your blush was cute" he now looks even worse, well i think atleast were both shy.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyy so this is my attempt at some new commers coming to st vlads WOOOPPPP arnt you all exciteddd HELLL YEAHHH so ummm if its wronggg tell me pleaseee :)

I dont not own any of richelle meadss storys

Chapter 3masons (pov)

I was just stood her talking to Eddie when lissa shouted me over for another rival, jesus how many more do we have ahaha, i chuckle to myself just then i remember what eddie told me earlier about Rose and Kirova and i cant help but smile. I then look up and see a beaut of a girl stood there looking around nervously, she has red long gorgeous hair that i would love to touch and stroke my hands down it, shes pretty thin but thats what all morio are like and she has these big blue eyes that i can tell i will drown in everytime i look at her i just know it, shes wearing black skinny jeans and a red tight tank top that goes just above her belly, i know i should'nt be looking but she has in a gold diamond belly bar in just looking at her makes my mouth water.

After my evaluation of her i wave and see her freeze, i wounder what thats all about hmmm ill have to find out, so i just walk over to her and grab her hand and say "Hello there, my names mason, im very happy to meet you, and i suppose ill be your guide around here" i say with a laugh i can hear the uncertanty of it but im glad she doesnt, i just have an urge to grab here keep hold and stay with her and make her safe for ever but it cant happen no, no way im a daphmir and shes morio besides i like rose right, yeah i do, she had lucious red long hair and bright blue eyes. WAITTTTTT hold on a minute rose has brown long hair borwn eyes and curves _oh godddd _i moan _im doomed, im already thinking about megan, this girl is going to invade my dreams. HELP SOME ONE HELPP MEEE_.

as i was in my own little world i hear a tiny voice whispering "Get a grip girl", i look down and fine megan deep in thought and realise with a pang it was her,

"Excuse me did you say something" i ask her although im pretty sure she did, and im pretty sure i know what she said i just want to hear her voice again.

As soon as i say this she begins to blush furiously, i know its only a blush but can that seriously turn my heart to smush, its unbelievable. all i can look at her blushing by now shes bright red but i dont care she just looks so incredibly beautifull its crazy, its like my hand has a mind of its own for it reaches up and slowly brushes its self upon her cheeck, she freezes and i think shit shes going to go mental at me so i quickly retreat my hand, look around nevously and realise that me myself is going red as i stutter "Sorry" Cough "I didnt mean to i just thought your blush was cute" Oh god good going Mase now shes going to think your an utter fool, but she does something that amazes me, she looks at me through her eyelashes and batts them at me im simple out of words as she says:

"Really, you really think so"with an innocent smile on her face, and i know she isnt faking it i dont knnow what it is but i feel as if i know her its crazy.

So i peply honeslty "Obvcourse there is something you should know about me and that is i dont lie, so yes i really think your beautiful" i say with a smile

She looks shocked and sttuters "Y-y-you said m-my blush was c-cute not that i was b-b-b-eautiful" i take a second to think this over and swear under my breath "Well i think umm your beautifull to" cough. Just before i get my self in deeper shit my saviour Rose comes over.

She bounds up to us looking furious and exclaims "Alright i need to pummel some girl who is going after Dim-Gurdian Belikov" she quickly ammends her self as she sees Megan, but she starts to give her a werid look. She tips her head on the side and says to Meagn "Hey you look familiar do i know you"

Meagn looks a bit shy and replies in a small voice "Um no but hi my names Megan Belikov" with this both of me and rose are stood there in silence Belikov, Belikov oh SHIT shes a sibling of Dimitri, great even if i did take a chance and get to know her a bit more i wouldnt be able to because Belikov is her family and he will Protect her like nothing, whilst im talking to myself rose splutters and replies,

"Wait, wait, wait your not by any chance related to Dimitri Belikov are you" but just as she has finished this sentence, the one and only Dimitri bounds in to the room, roaming the space as if hes looking for someone. It seems hes found them as he looks at Megan, and a big smile breaks out on his face he then rushs over and meets us in 3 long strides he gathers Meagan up in a big bear hug and spins her around crying "MEGAN".

Meagan is just laughing her head off and the sounds plows through me and practically kills me, from the inside out. "DIMITRI" she screams laughing and giggling somemore, "Put me donww i cant breathe" she gasps out.

He sets her down and looks like a kid who just lost him favourtie puppy but found it again, "Oh megan" he says whilst holding her at arms length"Ive missed you so much, i couldnt wait for you to come here "

"Me too ive been looking for you all morning and the i banged into Lissa who introduced me to Mason" she gives me a shy look, and blushes, Dimitri obvcourse being the god he is sees this and gives me the evil eyes but thankfully megan continues "and then i banged into this girl, By the way i never got your name"

Rose smiles at her holds out her hands shakes it when Megan complies and says "Hello nice to meet you im Rosemarie Hathaway, but if you ever call me that Morio or not i will kill you" She says seriously i growl at her, and she gives me a weird look, were as dimitri is looking like he wants to kill me but rose carrys on "So please call me rose ". Megan smiles and totally overlooks our inner arguments and accepts the new friend.

"Rose" dimitri says "Please will you show Megan round i need to talk to Mason for a second" _Oh god i think i know what this is about and its not going to be good shit im shitting myself oh crap,_Rose just smiles and takes megan away, Dimitri watches them walk away and when no-one is within hearing shot he turns to look at me, with the look that got him the reputation as the god. I gulp. And shit myself.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVERY ONEEE I NEED MORE IDEASSSS AND IM GOING TO STOP FOR TONIGHT IM GETTING MAJORR CRAMP, iS THAT BETTER DESCRIPTION FOR YOU NECHOLE ;) XX


End file.
